


Sorcerers and Superheroes

by Vega_Tenala



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is Morgana, Lena's/Morgana's POV, Morgana is Lena, third person, you asked and I answered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Morgana has been alone for a very long time, she lost her only sort-of friend and watched the world change while she stayed the same. Now she's known as Lena Luthor, the perfectly normal CEO of L-Corp. The she meets perfectly normal reporter Kara Danvers. Only, neither are that normal. Neither is life when Lena's adoptive mother decides to but in with her hatred of people just like Kara.Just like Her.Based on a post on tumblr that wanted to see something like this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post asking for this: http://vega-tenala.tumblr.com/post/153402908461/supercorpppp-aeon-wolf-imagine-some-sort-of
> 
> Please enjoy!

Morgana groaned and she sat up, the throbbing just above her stomach now thankfully a dull, yet persistent, ache. There was a chill in the air, almost certainly an omen of Arthur's death. It was times like this that she was thankful that Merlin often never knew where to stab the sword, it was nowhere near her heart. Thank to Gods that was the only way she could die. But her goal was achieved. Arthur was dead, and Gwen was too kind to allow the ban on magic to remain much longer. But there as a foreign feeling running through her, it intensified when she thought of all the deeds she had done. The terrible deeds she had committed in the name of magic.

It took her a moment to stand up, pain flaring through her entire being like a wildfire when she either moved too fast or push too far. The feeling was growing as she lamented on everything she had done since leaving Camelot. She’d hurt the people she cared about. Killed innocents who’d played no part in Uther’s madness. Killed her own brother who probably would have lifted that ban if not for her actions. The feeling dawned on her.

Regret.

Regret and guilt.

Her life had flashed before her eyes as Merlin had stabbed her. She had become the thing she had hated most. Uther. Morgana leant against a tree as the realisation hit her with full force, like a tidal wave. She had focussed so much on hating Uther, then Arthur, she’s become something she never wanted to. The thing she had sworn not to become even. Oh how cruel fate turned out to be. She laughed bitterly. Of course that would be how it happened, her becoming like the bastard that sired her.

Her eyes glowed gold briefly as she used her magic to finish healing the wound. She had no idea how long she had been out. Long enough for Merlin and Arthur to disappear to wherever. But either way, she knew Arthur lie dead. She could feel it. The waves of emotion Merlin was clearly sending out confirmed it enough for her. She expected to feel some sort of satisfaction upon his death, yet she felt nothing. Not an ounce of pride or accomplishment. Just sorrow. She did, after all, remember the brother-sister relationship they’d had going before everything.

Before she made the wrong choice.

Before she hurt everyone.

Morgana trekked her way to the road. It took hours to find, her sense of direction completely lost, but she found it just as the sun was setting. Soldiers had passed through her recently. Good. She could follow the tracks to the nearest town, get cleaned up, buy some supplies and new clothes. It would do her no good if she was recognised. Chances were, people hated her. And after all she had done she didn’t blame them.

It was funny how a single moment could changes one's entire perspective of the world, wasn’t it?

She could think on that later though. The night would be cold and she needed to get supplies if she was to survive. People would be weary of her for a while though. Unless news of her ‘death’ was already spread. In which case there may be a remark or fearful look, but nothing more. And she could deal with that, at least for a while. So she set off in the direction of the tracks and hoped that the village wouldn’t try to burn her at the stake.

 

It took her weeks.

Morgana had cleaned up at the first village she had encountered, She was right, news of her death had spread faster than she had expected. They didn't even notice the bloodied and dishevelled woman, only enough to off her food and clothing. On the walk there she had spun a tale of captivity and hurt, claiming to have been a prisoner of the witch that had battled Arthur not far. They had asked her name. _Morgan_ , she had said, _Morgan Le Fay_.

They had believed her. Taken her in. After a bath in the river and a new set of slightly less dreary clothes. But she didn’t look like _Morgana_ as much anymore. More like _Morgan._ After enough convincing, they had let her leave. It had taken her weeks to reach the Gates of Camelot. Merlin was not here, she could sense that. He was somewhere else. But from the chatter she knew who was here.

Guinevere.

Queen Guinevere.

Now she just had to get into the castle. She had no idea why she was doing this, she wouldn’t be welcome here. But something had drawn her. The sorceress dismissed the reasons forming in her mind, not wanting to deal with the thought train at that moment. Because of course, she _did_ know why she was doing this and trying to state any differently was both lying to herself and fool’s errand in every way.

She made sure to blend in as she carried a basket into the castle grounds. When she was sure she was out of sight of the guard, she found one of the secret passages she always persuaded Gwen to come with her down despite the girl's protests. She smiled at the memory before continuing her path toward what she presumed would be Gwen's chambers. The route came easily to her, like it had been only the day before when she last walked the halls.

When she finally did make it to Gwen’s chambers, there were two guards posted diligently outside, keeping guard. Morgana rolled her eyes before her own glowed gold. Moments later the two were going to investigate down the hall, allowing her to quietly enter Gwen’s chambers. Another quick spell and to room was sound proofed.

“Sarah is that you?” Gwen called from where she was getting changed.

“No quite.” There was a pause before a quick rustle of fabric informed Morgana that she had startled the Queen considerably. A moment later, Gwen was out from behind the screen wearing a pair of leather riding pants and a crumpled shirt.

“Morgana?” Her eyes were fearful. Under any other circumstances, Morgana may have relished that. But not today. “Guards!”

“They can’t hear you.”

“What have you done to them?” Gwen growled.

“Nothing. I just made sure they can’t hear us.”

“Why are you here Morgana? Haven’t you done enough?” She spat. “Or are you here to kill me?”

“Gwen-” She was abruptly cut off.

“Don’t. Just...don’t Morgana. Don't call me that.”

“I came to apologize for all the good it will do.” Morgana frowned. “I never intended for it...to end like this….I…”

“What did you think was going to happen? The moment you sided with Morgause there was no other way for it to end.” Guinevere began to raise her voice. Perhaps it was anger, or fear, or the vain hope that the guards outside would hear. Morgana was unsure. “You chose this path Morgana and you can’t change that. Did you think I would forgive you after all you’ve done?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Because when Merlin shoved that sword through my gut I saw who I was…” She searched Gwen eyes, hoping for at least something before looking at the ground, hanging her head in shame “I was just like Uther. I am just like him.”

“It’s too little too late. Arthur is dead. Merlin is missing. And I have to hold this Kingdom together for the rest of my life. Because of you.”

“And I have to live with the guilt and regret of that for eternity. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?”

“You can’t-” A knock cut the Queen off.

“My Lady, our scouts have reports on a large force coming from the north.” the voice was muffled through the door

Gwen froze before motioning for the witch to move behind the screen. “Come in.”

Morgana had clearly undone the silencing charm, s the boy entered breathing slightly hard from running. “An army marches toward us My Queen.”

“Have the Generals prepare to meet in an hour.”

“Immediately.” He bowed and scurried out, Gwen letting out a breath of relief when the door closed before walking over to the screen. Morgana wasn’t there.

“I can deal with the army…” Gwen jumped, whirling round to find Morgana at her dressing table, running her hand over the jewellery.

“And the Knights of Camelot can deal with it. I….we don’t need your help Morgana.”

“Why did you tell me to hide?”

“What?” Gwen looked at her in confusion.

“When the boy knocked, you practically pushed me behind the screen. Why? He could have called the guards and I would be out of here. Why did you hide me?” Morgana was looking at her with a deep curiosity.

“Why should I punish you when you’re already punishing yourself?”

“You still have faith I won't hurt you?” the pale woman quirked a brow.

“If you wanted to hurt or kill me I’m fairly certain you would have done so already.”

“Careful Guinevere...you’re starting to sound like you trust me.” She laughed humourlessly, picking up a pendent and examining it before putting it back to resume her observation of the Queen.

“Well I don’t. Please just leave Morgana. The guards will follow me when I leave to meet with the Generals, you cans slip out then.” Gwen went back to the screen before undressing and changing into a more suitable set of clothes for meeting the Generals in. Morgana noted when Gwen came into view, it looked a lot like the gear she wore when she went out to help Merlin and Arthur all that time ago.

“We used to be so close.”

“We _used_ to be. You ruined that, remember?”

“We could be close again Gwen…” She tried, but knew it was in vain. She knew it was nothing but a thought full of false hope.

“Just leave Morgana.” Gwen replied with finality.

“I…” Morgana trailed off.

“I loved you, once. But never again. So just….just go.”  Morgana never saw the Queen wipe the tear from her eye as she used her magic to make a quick escape. She wasn’t cut out for _this_ much emotion. Not yet. And not for a very long time.

 

Morgana looked at her handy work. The army that had been heading to Camelot was groaning, most either unconscious or dead. Of all the things, they hadn’t expected the very land itself to start attacking them. Morgana knew the power she had was from the emotional overload a day before, but she was not one to waste what this chance had provided. The scouts Camelot sent were already on their way back to get a better estimate of numbers, and they would report to the Queen that _Morgan Le Fay_ had dealt with the approaching hostiles.

It wouldn't be enough to gain Guinevere’s trust, let alone the entire Kingdoms, of course not. She wouldn't expect it to either. No. This was just her way of proving that she wanted to make up for it all, even if she had to do it from the shadows to make it work. She would have preferred being slightly more open about it, but then she could never have everything could she?

 

It took time, and many years. But Morgana finally managed to gain at least some of Gwen’s trust, but by then she had to go. She wasn't aging, and Merlin was coming back to Camelot to check on things. His visits were getting more and more frequent. Besides, there was nothing left to do. She’d succeeded in getting Gwen to a least talk to her without getting upset...much. But it was all she needed to keep her conscience clear.

Leaving Camelot was heard, Gwen hadn’t cried when she left, but she had allowed Morgana to kiss her for the last time. It was a kiss Morgana was certain to never forget, and she promised to herself and Gwen’s memory when the time came, that she would never, ever forget the chance she had been given by the Queen.

It was sad, as time went on. Lonely. No-one wanted to make friend with this woman who never seemed to settle. Not that she blamed them. She did give off a rather anti-social aura to keep them away. After all, what was the point in making friends if you were just going to either end up leaving or watch them die? Both were just as painful as the other. There was always the chance she’d let slip who she was as well. Not that they’d believe her, no. She’d either be burned at the stake like so many others or labelled as a crazy woman that children should never go near.

She did go back to Camelot. But with Queen Guinevere's death, the city was starting to lose people, with the population reducing each year. Those who were coming of age were moving away before they were stuck there. Not that she could blame them. But seeing it effectively _die_ before her eyes was saddening. She had called the place home for so long, and despite her work to bring about its downfall she had wanted it to thrive, she only wanted the use of magic to aid in that.

Not that Uther cared. He was more concerned with keeping magic banned as petty revenge for wanting magic without a price. That was the thing he did not see. Magic came with a price, particularly the magic he wanted. He wanted his child to live. But for that to happen someone had to die. He never saw that it was his own fault. It made Morgana’s blood boil just thinking about his ignorance. She saw it happen again and again as society became stricter, less accommodating, less accepting. It was scary to witness. Many times as the centuries passed she saw people hurt and killed for being different.

For being just like her. Yet not.

It angered her that innocent souls were taken from their bodies just because they used Moorish remedies or liked someone when society said it was wrong. When religion said it was wrong and she _hated_ it. She saved people where she could. She did her best to become the monster she was and instead moved to do her best to help people. A few times people had attempted to arrest her and have her killed on a multitude of charges.

Each time she got away.

Each time they began to build a picture.

Things did get better though. Like they always did. Albion was united under various Kings, becoming known as England. It became legendary. She met Richard the Lionheart as he went to join the Crusades, aided the Cavaliers when Oliver Cromwell instigated the English Civil War. Her description was already known throughout England, people turning her appearances into stories, those stories into myths and the myths into legends that soon, like all, were eventually forgotten except a select few.

She witnessed greatness in the forms of William Shakespeare, Leonardo Da Vinci and Michelangelo. She travelled Europe, learned the languages. She visited Rome, Athens, Paris and Spain. Nothing compare to Camelot though. No words or paintings to do justice to the sheer beauty of the views from Camelot walls. No city could compare to the life that once flowed through Camelot’s streets.

How she missed the past.

 

A new beginning came in the most expected of ways. She had the chance to go to America, in 1912, the Titanic was sailing. She was back from her travels of Europe and Asia when she heard of the Unsinkable Ship. After all, she’d had plenty of time to experience the world. A lot of what she had found reminded her of Gwen, but there was talk of something called “The American Dream”. Morgana hoped it would allow her the chance to finally leave her past transgression behind and make up for what she had done.

The Titanic was a grand ship, exactly what she had been lead to expect.

Until it wall went wrong.

 

“Women and children first!”

“Ophelia! Please…” The man beside her, Sydney? Pleaded. Her latest admirer. Everywhere she went she seemed to pick them up. Much like back at Camelot. The men simply fell for her. Not that was ever interested in them that way of course. She’d picked the name Ophelia for the voyage, to keep a low profile.

“I can’t allow innocents to die!” She yelled back.

“You are only human O. Much more than that you are a _girl_. What can you do that the engineers can’t?”

She felt her eyes glow a deadly gold for a moment. But then he was right. What could she do? There would be too many questions asked if she used magic to save everyone. It was the sad, heart-breaking reality of it.

 _Unsinkable my ass,_ She thought with anger.

“Fine.” She choked out after a moment. After endless years of repaying her debt, it had finally began to truly hurt when she had to leave people behind. When she was forced to leave them to die. But it was imperative that the world had no clue that there were still magic users around and alive. It would be Salem all over again. She’d heard the stories of what had happened there. She was not about to condemn endless innocents in the future because she felt sorry of the souls trapped here.

It was one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make.

She was rushed into a lifeboat that, because of the captain, was filled with women and children so scared for their lives. Ophelia watched as Sydney, sweet Sydney, waived from the ship as the lifeboat was lowered. The crew member with them began rowing away from the ship as it went under. She would never admit it to those who were there, but she had used her magic to stop their little craft from being sucked back to the disaster that was happening behind them.

Every year for fifty years she shed a tear at one of the shrines dedicated to those lost in the Titanic disaster, looking at Sydney’s name and remember him for the hero he was. She’d heard from one of the other crew members that survived he’d help get three young children onto the lifeboats despite the risk to his own life.

Despite all her efforts, she admitted he was her friend. It was just a shame he never got to hear her admit it.

Seemed like everyone she cared about would one day die or be lost to her.

 

She decided in the nineties it was time to find a family again. There was always something missing in her life, and from the years of reading she had done, she determined it was because she was lonely. The obvious solution was to get a family.

So she used her magic for the first time since that fateful night on the Titanic.

She looked sixteen again, so realistically she didn’t look to different. Perhaps a bit smaller, a bit scrawnier. A home took her in. Within three weeks, she was fostered by the Luthors, and a charm made to give the illusion she had been adopted since she was four. Lillian and Lionel Luthor, and their son, Alexander ‘Lex’ Luthor. Lex made her feel welcome, bonded in ways she hadn’t bonded with anyone since...Since Arthur in Camelot all those years ago. They were so much alike, Arthur and Lex. Both were brothers to her, teasing her and playing pranks, being snarky and rude. Yes, perhaps a charm was unethical, but for some reason it was just better that way. Less chances of being sent back.

She felt like things were taking a turn for the better. Lex was flying high when he had taken over LuthorCorp after Lionel died. The company was growing and Metropolis allowed Morgana, now going by Lena Luthor, the ability to make friends, attend parties and do what she wanted. She helped where she could of course, gave to multiple charities, volunteered at soup kitchens and fundraisers, anything to help in this modern society so different from her own time.

Then Superman came.

And suddenly history was repeating itself.

She adored Superman when he first appeared. He was different, obviously. And if she didn’t know better, which she did, she would have said the powers he exhibited were magic. He was different and the people loved him for who he was. He helped people, and they didn't ridicule him for his differences. No-one did. No-one except Lex and her ‘Mother’.

Her mother left soon after Superman appeared, and Lex soon grew to hate the man that had been aptly named the Man of Steel. It was the same thing that had happened to Uther and, in some ways, Arthur. Fearing something that they didn’t know much about. Superman was an unknown element, something that Lex could not control. And over the years Lena had noticed that her brother very much liked to be in control of all the pieces in the chess board. He preferred to know everything.

He did not know Superman.

 

“Lex please just...listen to me!”

“No Lena.” The CEO growled. “He is a menace. A danger to the public.”

“A public he protects.” She shot back.

“How long until he decides to stop protecting and start ruling Lena?”

She paused a moment. He had a point. People with power at some point or another had delusions of doing a better job and governing than others. She would know of course, she’s had first-hand experience if such beliefs back when she was Morgana of Camelot. Back when she was a person to be feared. Back she became just like her father. A man that to her, Lex was becoming now in front of her.

“You hurt people Lex. You _are_ hurting people. People who don't deserve to be hurt if you continue this gods-forsaken crusade against him, what do you hope to achieve? People will fear you Lex, they already do. You’ve dragged the Luthor name through the mud-”

“Just leave Lena.”

_Just leave Morgana._

_Just leave._

Lena sucked in a breath. Memories rushing to the surface after being so long buried under centuries and centuries of memories and pain. It was the most painful of the time after being impaled on the sword. A tear welled up in her eyes as she looked at Lex. This man that had made her feel welcome, just like Uther. This man who had protected and loved her, just like Uther. This man who condemned what was different because of ignorance, just like Uther. Then her gaze hardened. She would _not_ become that again, not even because of Lex.

“Gods help you Lex Luthor.” She growled before storming out of his office.

She would not become _that_ again.

She promised Gwen, and she would not break that promise.

 

“There’s a perfectly reasonable reason as to why I wasn't on the Venture yesterday.” Lena walked briskly into her office, followed by a tall brunette man and a shorter, more puppy looking little blonde girl no older than she was.

“Well that's why we’re here.” He smiled.

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.” She replied matter-of-factly.

“Ah, lucky.” Clark Kent stated, smiling.

“Lucky is Superman saving the day”

“Not something anyone expect a Luthor to say.”

“And Supergirl was there to.” The small blonde piped up. Lena looked at her after she hung up her coat with a curious and amused gaze.

“And who are you exactly?” The amusement showed in her tone.

“Uhm...ah...I’m Kara Danvers…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically 2x01 with a bit of magic, follows it very closely until the end. All Lena's/Morgana's POV (third person). Might not make much sense in parts yet but with any luck it will as more chapters go up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells are in bold italics, in Old English (like in Merlin) so they are actual words. Translations at the end although syntax of them wont be 100% accurate (it's word by word, I couldn't find anything like google translate).

_Kara Danvers_. That was the name that had been running through her mind all day since the blonde in her pink cardigan with that perky personality and Clark Kent had left her office. She could tell that in some way the girl understood her, there was just something so _unique_ , so special about Kara but she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly made her so. She hadn’t had someone take up this much of her attention since Guinevere all that time ago. There was a similar sense of optimism there. She could _see_ the determination in Kara’s eyes as much as she had Gwen’s.

It was so refreshing to meet someone who didn’t hate her immediately. It used to be because of her relation to Uther. Then her war with him. Various reasons throughout the century’s people had found reasons to hate her. Even Gwen. Sweet, kind, optimistic Gwen. The girl with the brown doe eyes and not an ounce of ill will in her heart, had managed to hate her. Then this blonde _puppy_ , for lack of a better word, had come along and on a spur of the moment had answered that yes, she did know what it was like to be in another’s shadow.

It made the mind boggle. She had spent enough time being berated for Lex’s madness that even the notion that someone might understand her was utterly inconceivable as it seemed that wherever she went, whomever she was, she was saddled with a reputation of evil. Even when she helped out, even when she did her best to save lives. People avoided her. They moved out of her way walking down the street.

But at least they didn’t call her names anymore. They didn’t yell ‘witch’ or ‘whore’ at her anymore, as far as she could tell society had advanced somewhat since those times. But the thoughts were there. The disgusted looks. The fear in their eyes. She was so close to _finally_ not having to deal with that anymore.

Then Lex became obsessed with Superman. The obsession grew into madness and from there it didn’t matter how many lives he ruined, all Lex cared about was killing Superman. But she was determined to beat it this time. She was determined to make herself better than before, as she knew this was I essence a second chance. A chance to help instead of hinder. To be on the right side of the line this time. To go about it the right way. Kara had renewed her hope for that.

It had been scary though, to see Lex go down the same path Uther had, the same path Arthur had all those years ago. She admitted to herself it had caused a panic when she saw it happening, so she had withdrawn from Lex when he started. She did what she had done back then, tried to change his mind but it hadn’t worked. She daren’t use magic to stop him for fear of being turned into what she was before, not out of being corrupted by anything but merely out of necessity.

She shook her head before grabbing her bag. She utterly hated flying, but it was statistically the safest way to fly. And now she was about to embark on a flight in a helicopter. She was so _very much_ looking forward to it. Trying not to look down, trying not to bring her guts up. She supposed it was being she was from a time where flying was completely unheard of and if you _were_ flying it probably meant nothing good. She said as much to the pilot as she climbed into the helicopter when she made it to the helipad on the roof.

But things never seem to go properly. Ever. It was highly terrifying when two drones appeared in front of the helicopter. “What the hell?”

She looked between them, noting the small movement on the object itself and narrowed her eyes, her hand instinctively reach up to grip the side. She could have used her magic to deal with them, but then they started firing. Her heart leapt in her throat for a moment as fear gripped. Gods she really _hated_ flying. It didn’t stop thumping when the two red and blue flying figures were suddenly hovering between her and the drones. She knew who they were of course. Supergirl and Superman, curious he was in town at the same time as Clark Kent but oh well.

The drones stopped firing for a moment. She watched with baited breath as the blonde and brunette heads looked at each other. Which meant something was wrong. She swallowed. Lena _hated_ not knowing what was going on, it was killing her. So she risked it in hope the pilot didn’t hear, and covering the headset to make sure.

**“** ** _Hlysne æt_** ** _feorbúend reord_** _._ ” Her eyes glowed gold for a faint second as the spell took effect, and she could hear the voice of a man through the speakers on the drones.

“ _-civilians or the chopper._ ” So he was threatening civilians and her. Perfect.

She watched as Supergirl turned head to Superman. “ _Go, I got the chopper.”_

Superman flew off before the heroine used her heat vision to destroy the first drone. She gripped her helmet as the pilot tried to get them out of there. She duly noted that the drones also seemed to be equipped with small missiles. She should have known something like this would happen, another reason as to why she should stop wearing that bracelet. Chances were the dreams would have told her about this. There was a small explosion as the projectile hit Supergirl, leaving the alien to plummet onto the roof below them.

The pilot sprang into action, moving the helicopter away. Or at least he tried to before the damned drone began to fire on them again. This time, Supergirl wasn’t there to block the bullets as they struck the vehicle. Without hesitation she uttered a spell to stop them from hitting her, forgetting about the pilot. But it was too late now.

“ ** _Forþecce mec._** ”

She felt the bullets ricochet off the shield that enclosed her, not that the mortal eye would see it, but she could tell the poor pilot had been hit. If she got out of this she would make sure that his family were compensated appropriately. She was done having people die in vain when they got close to her. It was the least she could do. Supergirl was quick to destroy the drone before it could do any more damage, it had already destroyed the tail of the chopper.

Lena felt something grip onto the bottom of the helicopter. She couldn’t get the helmet off faster, she needed answers and she needed them now. She could control herself until she was back into her office, she took deep breaths as the door opened.

“You’re safe now.” She looked at the voice. Blonde hair, green eyes. She looked terribly concerned, which for Lena was a foreign look to be given.

“What the hell was that?” The brunette asked Supergirl, noting that thankfully her earlier assumptions were wrong. The pilot was alive, just. Supergirl was pressing a hand to his wound, breathing hard.

“Someone’s trying to kill you.”

Well, not like that was new.

***

Despite her bodyguard’s insistence, she spent the rest of the day in her office to do research. She was going to find out who exactly wanted to kill her and why. She growled as she typed furiously on her computer, one of the many skills she had picked up through the years. More due to necessity than anything else. She had to change with the world, and if someone was trying to kill her than she had to know if they knew who she really was.

She shook her head. The chances of that were astronomical, but not impossible. She had to tie this loose end before it became a real problem, a threat to what was left of the magical community. It was entirely possible one of her failed protégé’s had sent the secret down their family line to haunt her, but doubtful. She would need to exhaust each possibility beyond doubt though. It would be a tiring and long-winded effort. But secrecy was something she valued above all else and she was not about to compromise it on some silly notion because of the odds.

Her hand itched. She didn’t use her magic much anymore, only to retain her youth and that spell had been cast many, many years ago. She was practically the same age as she was back then when she supposedly died. And since that spell to turn her into a child she hadn’t used her magic apart from perhaps the odd indulgence at school to get back at the people that bullied her. It was immensely satisfying but only small, simple spells. A bit like the listening spell she had cast while in the chopper, that was also a small spell. The protection spell was another matter. At the time she couldn’t feel it, but now the power lingered in her veins, just like it used to. It made her feel strong, but she would not give in to it.

She looked out the window. It was clear from how dark it was that she wasn’t going to get anymore done that night. With any luck, she could catch the would-be assassin at the re-naming of L-Corp, they would be a fool not to use the opportunity to try and kill her, a long time ago were Arthur in her position and she in the assassins, she would use it to great advantage. Although, in all fairness, Merlin would probably thwart it somehow.

***

“My brother’s serving thirty-two life sentences, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that there isn’t a bigger turnout.” Lena stated as she walked beside the wonderful Kara ‘not-a-reporter’ Danvers in her stripy shirt and glasses that suited her a little too well.

“You’re taking an awful risk, going ahead with the re-naming ceremony with your life in danger.” It was endearing to know that the blonde cared about her safety. For the briefest of moments she wondered if Kara would want something from her in the future, if that was the reason why she was being so nice. But now was not the time to think about that.

“I won’t have a life if I can’t make this company into something positive. All it will be remembered for is Lex’s madness.” It was true, but not fully. No she didn’t want it to be remembered her brother’s madness, but she also couldn’t bear to see something with so much potential be thrown away because of a hated for something that was _different_. Like she was. She was different. She was a sorceress, she was attracted to the same sex although nowadays they would label her lesbian. Not that she minded, no. It was what she was, who she was. And she would wear it with pride in the way that she never could with her magic. She was not the only one in either respect and this was for them, it would always be for them.

She moved to the stage, regretfully leaving Kara to head into the crowd. Public speaking was a skill she had learned from Uther himself, and despite the obvious fact that she absolutely loathed her biological father she gave credit to him where it was due. If not for him she probably would be unable to speak in front of such crowds. “Thank you all for coming…

“My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. I intend to pay that. By re-naming L-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together we will chart a brighter future.”

She smiled at the end, a smile practiced throughout countless centuries. It was going well, with any luck the assassin would try something any sec-

Large explosions behind her caused the ground to shake. Everything happened so fast she was almost tempted to use a spell to at least slow down the time to register it all. But she didn’t, something she was proud to admit. Looking to the L-Corp building she saw it tilt dangerously. She knew she had to get out of there, but not without giving the heroes some help. “ ** _Underhefee_** ** _gebytlung_**.”

She really _was_ using more magic than normal. Her eyes glowed gold at the command, glad that she was able to help out the Supers somewhat. She owed them for saving her life after all. Lena worked her way over to the steps, seeing an officer coming her way. Relief flooded through her system.

“Officer, Thank God.”

That soon changed when he pulled a gun on her. She was ready to utter a protection spell to stop the bullets when fate intervened. Or at least, a conspicuous looking brunette. The woman pulled his arm down just as he was about to fire, sending his bullets uselessly into the ground. She danced under his arm, sending her elbow crashing into his face before ripping the gun from his hand. But that wasn’t important, if this guy was an assassin that he was bound to overpower her at some point, then they would both be doomed. Well, the short-haired brunette would be. But she refused to let the woman die by this assassin, it wasn’t fair.

Lena looked around, hearing the sounds of fighting behind her. Her eyes scanned around for what she was looking for. There, just behind the fighting pair. Looking at the fight she saw the woman flip her assailant onto his back expertly. In her experience not many people on the street knew how to do that. The woman must have been trained in combat. Lena was entranced by the display.

She swallowed when he pulled a knife. But her mysterious protector seemed to rise to the challenge, avoiding the swiped and delivering a swift blow to his face. She watched as he was thrown the floor, falling into a roll and grabbing the gun. He grabbed the woman when Supergirl arrived. There was another gun not too far from her position, knocked from the woman’s hand earlier. Lena held out her hand and concentrated. She was going to regret using this much magic later but oh well.

“ ** _Cume._** ” Her eyes glowed gold, and in the next second the gun was in her hand. “ ** _Hlysne æt_** ** _feorbúend reord._** ”

“ _Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn’t he?”_ Supergirl’s voice asked. At this point, she wasn’t surprised to hear those words about a family member. Now was she too surprised to hear the words that came next, after all, Lex was just as made as Uther.

“ _Luthor still has resources and reach, even rotting in maximum security lockdown_.” Lena moved toward them, taking a deep breath. “ _Now I’m leaving, and there’s nothing you can do-”_

She stood up behind him as he spoke. When he released the woman she didn’t think. She held up the gun and shot. It was immensely satisfying to watch him fall. It was much like when she used the stronger spells. The addictive rush she remembered from her time as Morgana. It wouldn’t kill him though. She had to end it though.

“Bullet went through-and-through but he needs a hospital. Nice work Supergirl.”

“I had help.” Lena didn’t miss the look the blonde through at the Metropolis hero, but her own focus was on the assassin who had nearly killed her. He was a danger, clearly so to many people. The Sorceress knew she was faced with a hard choice, kill someone for the first time in so, so long, or let him live at the possibility of others becoming collateral damage in his work.

“ ** _Ácwele seo mann.”_**

*******

_Morgana sighed as she watched Gwen. It had been three years since she returned to Camelot, becoming its secret protector. The citizens were happy and content, no-one dared to attack the city, although the odd band of mercenaries were up for a try at the villages. Not that they ever lasted in an area before they were chased out by the_ Lady in Black _. Even Gwen was amused by the tales._

_Morgana never killed a soul when she repelled the bandits of course. As much as she wanted to, she knew it was time to wean herself off of the high that killing gave her. She wanted to change after all, she had to. There were times she failed to keep herself at bay, but it was no small loss to kill the odd bandit or criminal. Her resolve was getting stronger, but it was a times like this she_ really _wanted to kill something._

_“You’re plan is to remove security from our western borders General. If we do that my Subjects will be prone to attacks.”_

_“Your Majesty, the Lady repels any attack-” The General was stopped when he was met with his Queens glare._

_“Sara, please elaborate on why the General is wrong.” Gwen looked at Morgana. She had managed to convince her former friend to let her sit in on the meeting, at least disguised as a servant to witness it. Surprisingly enough, the Queen had allowed it albeit begrudgingly so. So here she was, as Sara. She walked closer to the table so that her voice could be heard._

_“The Lady might not always be around, My Lords.” It took all she had not to spit the word out. She was their superior in actuality. The twinkle she caught in Gwen’s eye was enough to tell her that the Queen was amused. “She may not get there in time.”_

_“You’re a servant, what do you know?” One of the retorted._

_“Obviously she knows more than you. Her family lives near the borders, innocents. You would condemn them is the Lady was unable to come to their aid. You are all dismissed until you I feel you understand the situation properly.” Guinevere narrowed her eyes as they left, letting out a breath of frustration when the doors finally did close. Morgana could see the stress the old men gave her former friend._

_“Why do you entertain those fools?” She questioned._

_“They’re all I have until they die or prove incompetent in a more public way.” Gwen replied, as she looked at the maps, shaking her head. “As a woman my actions are scrutinized much more closely.”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“I know what you’re thinking Morgana.” Brown eyes looked up and around to meet green ones, hidden beneath enchanted hair._

_“They’ll get you killed Gwen. If I can’t protect Camelot, they sure won’t be able to protect you.”_

_“You will do nothing, Morgana. Am I clear?” She swallowed._

_“Crystal.” The Sorceress ground out. Of course, when did her_ ever _do what she was told?_

_She looked at her hand, then to her surroundings. Gwen was in front of her, half-yelling half crying at her. But Morgana could not hear. She was high on the adrenaline that was afforded to her from the magic and the kills. She knew she wouldn’t regret it. But now it was time to return to the present, to the woman currently yelling at her._

_“I told you not to! Morgana you…you killed them.” There was fury in her voice._

_“I had to Gwen I-”_

_“Promise me you will not kill again.” Gwen cut off. “Promise me you will not kill again unless you absolutely must.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Hlysne æt feorbúend reord = I listen to the voices  
> Forþecce mec = protect/shield me  
> Underhefee gebytlung = Support the building  
> Cume = come  
> Ácwele seo mann = Kill the man
> 
> From: http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/ Used by the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
